Simian Flu
The Simian Flu, formerly known as ALZ-112 and ALZ-113, was an artificially created retrovirus designed to cure Alzheimer's disease. The brainchild of Dr. Will Rodman of the Gen-Sys Laboratories, the first virus proved a success with ape test subjects by greatly enhancing their intelligence, and managed to temporarily cure Rodman's own father. In order to make the effects permanent in humans, a second, more powerful and contagious strain was created which ultimately proved fatal to humans, leading to their ultimate global downfall and the rise of the Evolved Apes. History Development ALZ-112 ALZ-112 was the codename of a viral "cure" for Alzheimer's Disease developed by Dr. Will Rodman at the Gen-Sys Laboratories over the course of five-and-a-half years. Among the chimp test subjects were Bright Eyes, Lorelei, Chambers, Burke and Verdon. A military-sanctioned "variant" of the drug was administered to Burke and Verdon, the latter of whom was later shot attempting to escape.''Rise of the Planet of the Apes'' (webcomic) Bright Eyes went berserk, which later revealed she was only acting on her maternal instincts to protect her newborn, just as Rodman was announcing his progress to members of the board. The project was closed down as a result, but Rodman adopted the new-born child of Bright Eyes, Caesar, who developed remarkable intelligence as a result of his mother's exposure to the virus. Rodman noted that both Bright Eyes and Caesar developed a green tint in their eyes as their intelligence increased. Will's father, Charles Rodman, who suffered from the disease, was the inspiration for developing the 112. As his father's disease progressed, Will stole five vials of the 112 and administered one of them to Charles. The next day Charles was cured of the disease. After five years, however, Charles' body developed antibodies that attacked the 112, keepin it from healing the brain, causing Charles' Alzheimer's to return. After Will's limited success in giving the drug to his own father, He reported to Gen-Sys boss Steven Jacobs that not only had his father recovered his mental faculties using 112, he had become even more intelligent. Gen-Sys then began developing a newer and stronger version - the "ALZ-113". (BOOM: ''Rise of the Planet of the Apes'' webcomic) (CE: ) ALZ-113 The ALZ-113 was a revision of Will Rodman's ALZ-112 research, which had been denied permission for human trials eight years earlier. After Rodman's limited success in giving ALZ-112 to his father, Charles Rodman, who suffered from the disease and developed antibodies which render the 112 ineffective to humans, Gen-Sys began developing this newer and stronger version. They had remarkable results with a bonobo named Koba. Rodman brought some canisters home in order to treat his father, but Charles refused, accepting his illness and sucumbing to it. Later, Caesar - a chimp already affected by the 112 virus - stole these canisters and released them in the San Bruno Primate Shelter where he was being held. The following morning, all the ape inmates displayed vivid green eyes, reflecting their new-found intelligence. However, the drug proved to be both fatal and highly contagious to humans, causing a worldwide pandemic. Among the first victims were chimp handler Robert Franklin and pilot Douglas Hunsiker. Spread The first officially recognized fatality was pilot Mark Rowan, who died in 2012 in Calcutta, West Bengal. A year later, an outbreak occurred in London's Heathrow airport, where the suspected infected were detained. In 2014, John F. Kennedy airport went into lockdown for health screening. In China, a mass illness occured during a business conference in Shanghai in 2015, with the virus spreading from London to mainland Europe a year later. Chaos ensued the next year in the Baltic states in response to the goverments' medical practices. In 2018, the virus spread to the Middle East, killing millions. By 2019-2020, the virus had completely overrun the USA and Russia. Simian Flu After the deaths of Robert Franklin and Douglas Hunsiker, the ALZ-113 was renamed to the Simian Flu for a currently unknown reason. It is possible that the virus was renamed due to Koba being the reason why the virus spread. Another possibility could be that it caused the apes to become more intelligent while it caused the condition of the human race to deteriorate. Trivia *112 was the running time, in minutes, of the original movie. *Two earlier versions of the script used the name "RT 112", which the producers felt was ludicrous, and "ADV 112" - shorthand for "adenovirus". *There is a set photo from the set of Dawn of the Planet of the Apes of a wall with the caption "ALZ-113" in reference of this "cure". Image Gallery Bright_Eyes4.jpg 113.jpg Will_Rodman.jpg Planet of the apes simian flu t.jpg|Blood. Mv opha header.jpg|1 in 10 survive. Flu-2-620x350.jpg|How it spreads. 1012061_531252173589707_527888481_n.png|Know the Symptoms. Simian-Flu-622x415.png|America Stricken. simianflu.jpg|Behind the Scenes "Dawn": Simian Flu Watch. dawnoftheplanetoftheapes-simianfluvideo-tsr.jpg|Protect Humanity. Dawn Graffiti.jpg References External Link [http://www.simianflu.com/us/#!/the-simian-flu-and-you The Simian Flu and You] Category:Items Category:CE Category:Evolved Apes Category:Events Category:Ape Rebellion (CE) Category:Human-Ape War Category:Apes